The present invention generally relates to casting stands of the type used for supporting a foot and leg while applying a cast and more particularly relates to a new and improved casting stand having multiple limb supports which can be independently used during the application of a cast without the need for an assistant.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a new and improved casting stand for supporting a patient's foot in a desired position during each step of a two-step process of applying a cast to the foot and/or lower leg.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved casting stand which facilitates applying a cast to a patient's foot so that the cast is more comfortable to the patient.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved casting stand that is specifically adapted for applying a walking cast to a patient's foot and/or lower leg.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved casting stand which enables a cast to be applied by a physician or technician without assistance.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved casting stand having a plurality of differently configured and selectively useable limb supports.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved casting stand of the type described that can be easily folded for storage and transport and unfolded and erected for use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved casting stand of the type described having a component for molding the arch of the foot into the cast, which is selectively useable for a right foot and left foot.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved casting stand which is durably constructed and adapted to be economically manufactured.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.